


The China Trouble

by Violet_Lesage



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Prompt1-Evanstan Esp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Parte del reto de Prompts del grupo Evanstan Español.
Prompt #1
Chris tiene algo que decir acerca de las fotos de Sebastian Stan con ese traje rojo...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buck_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/gifts).



“No sabía que el rojo te quedara tan bien”

 

Y nada más. Ni siquiera un saludo, algo para dar paso a una conversación. Nada... únicamente esas nueve palabras que parecían congelarse en el fondo blanco de su pantalla. Sebastian arrugó la nariz, se irguió más en la silla  y bebió otro sorbo de café.

 

—¿Qué? — preguntó Don, que yacía recostado en el sofá frente a él— ¿malas noticias?

 

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y se levantó, sentándose a su lado, pasándole el móvil. Don ojeó el texto y alzó una ceja.

 

—¿Soy yo, o destila tantos celos que casi se me va a quemar la mano?

 

El castaño sonrió bebiendo de nuevo, sus ojos brillantes.

 

—A veces tienes perversas ideas Don— dijo viéndole de reojo.

 

—Pero te encantan — Don sonrió y le pasó el teléfono — te dije que iba a reaccionar...

 

Sebastian alzó una ceja y dejó a un lado el móvil.

 

—Bien... quizá así no ande de fanboy.

 

Don comenzó a reír con fuerza.

 

—Ustedes y sus celos. Te lo juro Stan, como siga esta tensión entre ustedes, Mackie y yo tendremos que fundar un grupo de ayuda. — Suspiró — ¿Entonces... vas a contestarle?

 

Sebastian observó el olvidado móvil en el sofá. Chris seguramente estaba mostrándole los colmillos por esas fotos con Don. Aunque trataba, sabía que se ponía celoso hasta del portero de su edificio. Pues bien, él tampoco era de piedra. ¿A cuenta de qué tenía que andar su chico de perrito faldero del insípido e insoportable Affleck?

 

—No, ya veré si más tarde.

 

—Bien, entonces iré por algo de comer. Porque sí Stan, vas a comer así tenga que obligarte.

 

—No tengo hambre.

 

—Claro que tienes, pero decides no ponerle atención a tu estómago.

 

—¿Vas a volver a regañarme? — le puso ojos de cachorro regañado.

 

—Sí, aunque me pongas esa carita — Don le apretó la nariz— en serio Sebby... me preocupa cuando te pones así — su voz se volvió un susurro y sus labios buscaron la frente del castaño — ¿prometes que comerás lo que traiga para ti?

 

—Sí papá — rió y Don le revolvió el cabello.

 

—Ya vuelvo.

——————————————————————————————————————

—Entonces... ¿voy a tener que buscar un lugar cómodo y comida para que sueltes la versión de los hechos por la siguiente hora?

 

—Mac, eres al único que puedo llamar cuando pasan este tipo de cosas.

 

—¿Cuando no tienes lo cojones para llamarlo y decirle que te hace falta y que estás brincando de la rabia por verlo tan cerca de Don?

 

—Precisamente — siseó Chris — ¿qué cree?, ¿que no me doy cuenta de cómo Don lo ve?

 

—Si mal no recuerdo, Don tiene una hermosa esposa...

 

—Eso no quita el hecho de que tenga un crush con Sebastian.

 

—¿Así como el que tienes tú con Ben?

 

—No es gracioso.

 

—Tú fuiste quien lo dijo hombre, no fui yo— Mackie se acomodó y colocó el altavoz. Estaba solo en casa y su paz había sido perturbada por un alterado rubio en la línea.

 

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¿no viste ese derroche de “hacemos lo que queremos”?, ¿a Seb haciéndole al payaso?

 

—Sebby es así cuando se siente bien. Don es buena compañía, al menos está sonriendo.

 

—No me estás ayudando aquí Mac.

 

—Digo lo que veo. Además, ¿no le pusiste más leña al fuego con ese tweet con Affleck? sabes que a Seb no le cae bien y le muestra disimulados colmillos cuando lo ve rondando cerca de ti. 

 

—No tengo nada con Ben.

 

—Lo sé. Creo que todo mundo lo sabe, te decantas por nuestro muchacho rumano, pero... ¿ya se lo dijiste?, ¿directamente?, ¿cuántas veces le has llamado desde que se vieron la última vez?

 

Chris apretó el móvil en su mano y cerró los ojos recordando. Cuando Sebastian había vuelto, camino a su convención en Austen. El breve encuentro de ambos, el momento que hubieran querido alargar hasta que estuvieran saciados del otro. Tantos meses separados habían hecho estragos en ambos. Seb estaba tan delgado y Chris no pudo evitar pasar gran parte de la noche llenándolo de besos y susurrándole al oído cuánto lo había extrañado. Tan poco tiempo... tantos compromisos. Chris quería robárselo y no devolverlo jamás al mundo.

 

—No hemos conversado mucho — dijo al fin — crees... ¿crees que subió esas fotos para hacerme reaccionar?

 

—Evans, toma el maldito móvil, cuelga esta llamada y márcale a Sebastian. Si siguen con este estira y encoge, en serio hermano, si no soy yo quien los eche al agua será Robert... o el mismo Don. Todos estamos en el mismo club de “hastiados de esperar y escuchar quejas” y créeme, la membresía no es barata. No quiero escuchar más, márcale y dile que lo amas. Creo que ambos necesitan escucharlo.

———————————————————————————————————————

—Así que... ¿celos?

 

—Muchos... de verdad.

 

Sebastian apretó el móvil y sonrió apenas, acomodándose mejor en la cama. —Sabes que también estaba celoso.

 

—¿Ben?

 

—Eres tan fanboy que me aterra pensar que puedes ceder a lo que él diga.

 

—Sabes que eso no pasará — Chris pasó una mano por su torso, recostado en la oscuridad de su sala — porque solo cedo ante una persona.

 

—¿Ah sí? — Sebastian sonrió más.

 

—Sí... y esta persona anda por allí, vistiéndose de rojo y provocando a todas sus fans.

 

Sebastian rió con fuerza.

 

—No quiero que andes con ese tipo.

 

—Y tú deja de ponerte esa ropa o la próxima vez haré que la vistas para mí.

 

—¿Así de demandante?

 

—Te amo.

 

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, apretando más el móvil y cerrando los ojos, suspirando y esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, esa misma sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios cada vez que Chris se lo decía.

 

—Y yo a ti Chris... no imaginas cuánto.

 

El rubio sonrió y suspiró también, deseando que la distancia se desvaneciera y su Sebby estuviera allí a su lado. Gritarle al mundo que ese hermoso hombre era suyo y que nadie podía tocarlo. Porque se pertenecían... hoy y siempre.

 

—Entonces... China... ¿lindos recuerdos cariño?

 

—Muy, muy buenos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito relato para el primer Prompt del grupo, iniciado por Buck_Rogers


End file.
